


Then Prove It

by kurthummel_fanatic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurthummel_fanatic/pseuds/kurthummel_fanatic
Summary: When Kurt begins to feel left out in his own relationship, he risks a night out on the town, only to come back and find out he meant a lot more to both boys than he realised. But will it be too late for them to win him back?disclaimer// I don't own Glee
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Then Prove It

The brunette boy sighed softly as he watched, from behind the corner of hallway, the two boys laugh and dance around the kitchen, their hands intertwined and their body’s weaving around one another. He could feel heat begin to build up in his chest as Blaine’s hand reached forward to press his forehead against the taller man’s, Sebastian’s arm curled around the shorter boy’s waist, the space between them now nonexistent.

They smiled at one another, their body’s still swaying to the music which played softly in the background, their mind’s too busy to notice the dejected boy who stood, still tucked behind the corner, his hand clutched to his chest as if it were the only thing stopping his heart from bursting out of his body. They were happy. They were happy all because they were together, without him. 

It often seemed that way when the three of them were together. As though Sebastian and Blaine were both waiting for him to leave, probably debating giving him some sort of chore to do in order to distract him long enough for them to be together. That’s what he was to them, a chore. Something they have to keep around but always try to kick to the curb just long enough to actually enjoy themselves.

He watched as they continued to move, joyful laughs mixing in with the music as their faces practically split from the large grins on both of their faces. They were never like this with him. It always felt so structured, so forced when he was added into the mix, as if a perfect melody were broken. They were too perfect to let him down, too kindhearted and pitying to force him to move out. So why force them to? Why wait until they got to a point where they were so sick of him they could no longer take it anymore, why not just leave?

The porcelain skinned boy stood still for a moment, there as no reason. There was no reason for him to stay any longer in a place filled with people who did not want him there. He gulped, pushing his body away from the doorframe and began to make his way towards their shared bedroom. Their clothes from the day were still laid out on the bed from where they had stripped from them after work, not seeing the point in folding them away when they knew he would there to do it for them. 

But if the chestnut man had decided to stay for a moment longer he would have noticed the way the two men fell over one another slightly, their feet intertwining and hands moving in order to steady one another, neither carrying the graceful elegance their paler counterpart always offered. He also missed the longing look that the taller man cast towards the clock, waiting for his other boyfriend to come home, or the hazel eyes which repeatedly flickered towards the door in hopes that it would soon swing open. 

Kurt had received a phone call from his agent earlier, confirming his upcoming role for the tv series which was expected to begin filming shortly, the one he had been tirelessly working towards for months. He had panicked at first, unsure of what to say, not used to the feeling of accomplishment which he so rarely experienced. She had told he had aced it, apparently the director had liked the way he read the part so much he decided to call off the recalls, instead choosing to call the boy’s agent directly and inform her to spread the good news. He had received the main lead in a new tv series and instead of celebrating with his boyfriends like he should be, he was standing alone in the middle of their bedroom, his hand still clutched to his chest. 

In that moment he knew he was wrong, he was not going to let years of verbal abuse, slushies and locker slams dictate his view of myself. He had faced much worse than ignorant boyfriends at Mckinley and sure as hell wasn’t going to let them be the thing that allowed him to lower his self confidence now. So what if they loved one another more? So what if they haven’t asked about the tv show which he tried to remind them about since his audition two months ago, why should he let them have that power over him when he’d spent his whole life not letting people control him. 

The brunette dropped the bundle of their clothes he had began to carry onto the floor, reaching behind his body to grab his phone which he had thrown onto the desk in the midst of his realisations. Dialling the familiar phone number, he held the phone against his ear and listened to the sound of ringing, his foot now tapping against the floor in nervous excitement. 

“Hello, Kurt? Did you hear back from your agent yet, oh my god- do you have news?” A soft voice asked causing him to grin in pure excitement, glad to feel as though someone had remembered what he had been working so hard on for months now.

“Yeah, yeah Elliot, she just rang me earlier. I got the part! The fucking lead, I’m gonna be on tv!” He cheered, a grin making it’s way onto his face, the weight now being lifted from his chest at the sound of laughter on the other side of the phone.

“Fuck, Kurt! That’s amazing, we should celebrate or something.” The man stammered, and Kurt could almost imagine the small dance he was probably doing to himself in his head. Kurt chuckled, seemingly forgetting about the two boys in the kitchen who he assumed were still too wrapped up in one another to notice his return home. 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Kurt grinned, a plan forming in his head as he failed to notice the clatter of pans coming from the kitchen, and a head peaking into his bedroom to spy on the boy who still had the phone pressed tightly to his ear. “I was thinking about a night out, you know, bring the band back together and invite a couple more.” The fair skinned boy smiled brightly, still not noticing as the head which was once peering into the room, now become a full body.

“I’m guessing all’s not good in paradise then?” The dark haired man questioned through the phone, already assuming the answer to be positive as his ears were met with a long sigh.

“I don’t think it’s quite been paradise over here for a while,” Kurt chuckled sadly, his fingers now threading themselves through the blanket which was draped over the end of the bed. “Not for me at least.” He corrected, the intruder in the room now cocking his head to the side as he tried to overhear the other side of the conversation, a frown forming on his face.

“Well I take that as an invitation to take you out on the town, possibly get you wasted,” He claimed, receiving an amused chuckle in return, “and make you forget all about those troublesome boyfriends of yours.” He finished with a smile, happy he could cheer his friend up over the phone.

“You speak words of wisdom Elliot, you really do.” Kurt laughed, a large smile taking over his face despite knowing the other boy could not see him. This caused Sebastian’s whole body to clench slightly, hating how the smile looked so unfamiliar on the face of the boy he claimed to love, when was the last time he had seen him smile like that? And who was this mysterious man that was causing it?

Suddenly, an arm encircled his waist as he peered down to be met with Blaine’s curious hazel eyes. Sebastian stepped aside slightly, allowing the other boy to watch as the brunette began to laugh into the phone, his body moving freely through the room with a carefree elegance the two boy’s had not seen for a long time. 

“Okay, okay, you round up Dani and Santana and I’ll grab Sam on the way there.” The boy said, beginning to unlace his shoes, his eyes freely searching through his closet to find something more appropriate to wear for the club they were going to.

“Sure and I’m expecting the sexiest, most daring version of Kurt Hummel to be arriving at the club later.” Elliot laughed through the phone but he and Kurt both knew that if there was any night to go all out, tonight was that night.

“Oh trust me, I’ll be coming to impress Starchild.” The younger boy grinned, his voice deep with excitement causing the two intruding brunettes to exchange worried and curious glances as they slowly backed away from the door.

—

The two boys were rested on the coach, Blaine sitting cross-legged as he stared at his lap in an attempt to rearrange his thoughts as to why Kurt was choosing to go out without them, Sebastian staring at his phone in an attempt to distract himself as they both awaited Kurt’s reappearance. A sharp intake of breathe is what brought Sebastian out of his thoughts as he brought his head up to glance curiously a Blaine, but his words stopped before they could even leave his mouth as he caught sight of what had caused Blaine’s reaction.

Kurt was stood in the kitchen, his lithe body clad in all black, his jeans fitting perfectly to his long legs, a black leather jacket draped elegantly over his shoulders and Sebastian noticed, his breath hitching as he realised, Kurt’s chest was bare underneath the jacket. His bare torso was out for all to see and his skin seemed to glisten underneath the harsh light of their kitchen, his collarbone protruding in a way which seemed illegal to the two boys. Sebastian had the urge to both cover him from the sight of anyone else and to strip him of all clothes and bend him over the kitchen counter he was now leaning against.

A click of a tongue brought Sebastian’s attention towards Kurt’s face and both boys nearly moaned at the mere sight of him. Brilliant glasz eyes stood out against porcelain skin, black eyeliner making them appear more alive than Sebastian had seen in a long time, the thought made his heart thump loudly in his chest.

The thing that really sent the two wide eyed brunettes over the edge was the alabaster skinned boy’s hair which had been released from it’s normal coiffed style, now his hair was messy and unkempt, the slight waves making his cheekbones seem more prominent. It looked as though someone’s hands had recently raked through his hair and Sebastian felt the sudden urge to comply and finish the job. 

Kurt raised a sculptured eyebrow at the two open mouthed boy’s who were still too shocked to form coherent words at the surprising sight of their boyfriend who was gradually growing more annoyed with them both. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone off of the counter which seemed to break the two men from their spell as Blaine scrambled up to meet him by the door, Sebastian following behind him as he struggled to adjust his trousers which had become increasingly tighter.

Kurt’s hand stopped on the door handle to their apartment as he turned to look at them both, his piercing eyes meeting their gaze as they continued to stare at him. “What?” He hissed and Blaine had to stop himself from flinching away from the blue-green eyed boy’s tense voice.

“Where are you going to? And with who, might I ask?” Sebastian demanded, clearing his throat as he leant his arm against he door, stopping the boy from leaving. The sight of Sebastian leaning forwards, his piercing green eyes searching his face, normally would have mad Kurt swoon but he ignored the swell in his heart and instead rolled his eyes once more at the two.

“Oh, so now you’re choosing to pay attention are you?” His voice was clipped as he questioned them both and Sebastian’s eyebrows raised in surprise at his boyfriend’s defensive tone.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Blaine asked this time, his hazel eyes glowing with confusion as he leant forwards to touch his boyfriend’s hand who instinctively moved away from him. Blaine frowned at the action, taking the time to carefully pull his hands back down at his sides, ignoring the urge to pull the lithe body against his own. 

“Kurt, what’s going on?” Sebastian asked, his voice softer after seeing his reaction to Blaine who was now watching them both with wide eyes. “Baby-“ Sebastian attempted but was interrupted as Kurt swung his body around to face him fully.

“Do not fucking call me that. You have no right to call me that.” Kurt spat, his mouth forming a thin line and his eyes ablaze with anger. Sebastian stared at him, too shocked to reply with a sharp comeback as he normally would and once again noticed how alight Kurt’s eyes looked and with a painful clench, compared them to how dull those green-blue orbs had seemed recently.

“What do you mean no right?” Sebastian caught himself, his voice now rising to meet the others as Blaine continued to stare between them both, “You’re my boyfriend, I’m allowed to call you that.” Sebastian practically growled, the sudden feeling of possession taking over him at the idea of Kurt allowing anyone else to call him that.

“I mean that you can’t call me that because for the last couple weeks I have never felt less like your boyfriend.” Kurt bit back, his voice strained as he tried to refrain from showing the two boy’s all of his pent up anger and sadness. Sebastian’s eyes softened at those words and his fists relaxed from where they had been clenched at his side. 

‘What do you mean?” Blaine asked softly, having to physically refrain from reaching out to touch his boyfriend, feeling the sudden protective urge he had not felt since high school. 

“I mean that for the past few weeks all I’ve been in this apartment is some maid.” Kurt said, letting out a bitter chuckle which stopped the boys from interrupting, “Not once have ether of you asked about my work, my wellbeing or just about me in general.” Kurt stated, his voice beginning to betray him as it faltered slightly.

“I have had to come back here only to be met with all of your chores which you expect me to do. Did you know I’m in a band now? Did you know that Vogue have offered to extend my contract? Actually if you had bothered to listen you would know that a couple hours ago I was told that I had secured the role I’ve been working my ass off for weeks to get? And did you even fucking notice that?” Kurt’s sad voice had been replaced with pure anger now as he practically hissed at them both.

Sebastian felt his heart clench at the man he had grown to love in so much pain, he felt like kicking himself, realising that this pain had been there for so long yet he had failed to notice. Blaine felt his eyes begin to well with tears as he stared at the familiar man in front of him, guilt building up inside of him as he realised just how badly he had treated Kurt over the past few weeks.

“And I’m so fucking sick of it.” The leather clad boy spat, his chest heaving slightly as he finished his rant at the two boys, hating the feeling of regret he felt building in his chest at their broken expressions.

Before he could take the time to regret his decision, Kurt’s hand wrapped around the handle to the now unblocked door and with a deep breathe, he stepped outside. Neither boy feeling they had the right to stop him. 

—

Kurt stumbled through the door of his shared apartment, his hands bracing themselves against the counter, his body still flooding with adrenaline. He had spent the last few hours partying with his close friends, both trying to have fun and also forget what he knew was waiting for him back home. 

He ran a hand through his hair, no longer worrying about what state it was in as his natural waves seemed to settle in despite his best efforts. The leather jacket was now pushed down to reveal his collarbone, which was glistening in both sweat and what he was assuming to be glitter from the night’s events. 

The chestnut haired boy had refused to drink too much, not wanting to cause himself trouble as he made his way home, already exhausted from the dancing. He let out a small chuckle as he slowly bent down to remove his shoes which were intricately laced, in his feeble attempt to not fall over surrounded by masses of dancing bodies and drunk minds.

Before he could finish to remove the shoes, a hand interrupted his moments and took over for him, neatly unwinding the black strings and sliding off the dark boots. Kurt sighed but let the green eyed boy continue, not having the energy to battle him currently.

Kurt could feel eyes watching him from across the room and he brought his gaze up to meet the hazel eyes of his familiar lover, whose orbs seemed glazed over in an emotion Kurt was struggling to identify. He felt the hands which had previously been removing his boots slide up his calfs, to his thighs and eventually settling on his hips as he felt his body being tugged forward into the living room and closer to Blaine.

The hands pushed him down onto the couch and soon a warm body was pressed against his back. Kurt tried to lean forwards but Sebastian’s hands encircled his waist once more and pulled the fair boy back against his chest. Blaine walked forwards to kneel in front of them both, his hands moving so they were either side of Kurt, effectively trapping him between the two boys.

“What?” The glasz eyed boy whispered, his voice no longer holding the aggressive tone it had earlier, instead sounding exhausted.

“We need to talk to you Kurt, and in order to do that you need to listen.” Sebastian instructed and Kurt shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against his neck, relishing in the intimacy he had been starved of for the last few weeks. Sebastian noticed his reaction and his heart clenched at the thought, nearly growling at himself for making the boy he loved feel so detached from them.

“What could we possibly talk about?” Kurt laughed, his tone sad and bitter, causing both boys against him to push themselves forwards in an attempt to get even closer. 

“We need to apologise.” Blaine spoke for the first time since Kurt had returned home, his voice quiet but still just as demanding as Sebastian’s. Blaine’s hands travelled upwards so they now rested on Kurt’s thighs as he drew gentle circles against them, loving the way in which the boy seemed to edge closer in an attempt to close the distance between them. 

“We’ve been assholes, Kurt. We know that and if we weren’t so fucking wrapped up in our own heads all the time we would have noticed how badly you’ve been struggling.” Sebastian announced, his arms tightening around the slim boy’s waist as he brought him flush against his chest.

“We haven’t payed you any attention and we know that now. There’s no excuse for what we’ve been doing, but you have to understand how sorry we are.” Blaine said, his voice faltering as Kurt’s eyes began to fill with unshed tears as he refused to look at the boy in front of him.

“Kurt, look at me. Please, please look at me.” The gel haired boy begged, his grip tightening on his boyfriends thighs as his eyes stared at his face, inwardly shaking at the thought of losing one of the boy’s he had dreamt of building his life with. 

Kurt eventually turned his face forwards to meet his eyes and Blaine’s heart cracked. His eyes held so much pain and betrayal, emotions he had not seen so strongly since the worst days of high school. He felt a single tear run down his own face and before Blaine could even process the idea of wiping it away, slender fingers brushed against his cheek for him.

“I don’t think you should be the one comforting me right now.” Blaine chuckled slightly, a small smile making it’s way onto his face at the idea of Kurt still feeling the urge to protect and comfort them both, despite him being the one who was hurt. The pale skinned boy shrugged, his hand now cupping Blaine’s face, fighting the fluttering of his heart as the boy leaned into his hand.

“I’ll always be here to comfort you. As long as you want me to be.” He whispered softly, rubbing his nimble fingers along Blaine’s cheek and watching as the hazel eyed boy’s breath hitched in response. “We’ll always want you.” Sebastian cut in, having picked up on the hesitance in his boyfriend’s voice.

Kurt simply hummed in response, seeming to not agree with his point and the two dark haired boy’s shared a look with one another in understanding. Sebastian leaned his chin onto the leather clad shoulder of the boy between his legs as Blaine repeated the action on the boy’s leg instead.

“We want to prove this to you Kurt. We want to prove how much you mean to us and we’re going to do it every day until you know.” Sebastian said, his voice now dropping to be as soft as Blaine’s as he placed a delicate kiss on the side of Kurt’s neck, nearly moaning at the softness of the skin and the taste of salt which had remained from clubbing.

Kurt sighed and nodded absentmindedly as he soaked up the attention he was receiving from them both, almost afraid that he’d wake up only to find that everything had returned to the way it was before his outburst. Sebastian, sensing his reluctance, pressed another kiss to his neck and revelled in the small whine that came out of the angelic boy’s mouth at the action, he had always loved how responsive Kurt was to their touch. 

“Can we do that, baby? Can we prove this to you until you’re ready to forgive us.” Blaine asked, his eyes darkening as Kurt let out a small whimper at the use of the pet name, causing the two boy’s to smirk at one another. “I forgave you both the minute I started dancing with other people.” Kurt chuckled, this time lighter and less bitter than before and Blaine admired the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he did, focusing on the unmarked skin of his neck which was almost begging for attention. 

Suddenly, a frown overtook Sebastian’s face causing Blaine to raise an eyebrow in response, unaware of what had caused the immediate mood change. Blaine startled slightly as Sebastian quickly moved their positions, placing Kurt so he was leaning against the back of the sofa as the French boy sat on the floor beside Blaine so the two of them could watch Kurt.

Kurt also seemed shocked at the action and stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. “Who did you dance with at the club?” Sebastian asked, his voice deep with both desire and something else, something Blaine could only describe as possessive. Kurt seemed taken aback at the question and turned his head away from the two boy’s beneath him, his cheeks stained a rosy pink colour.

Blaine suddenly understood where Sebastian’s sudden possessiveness came from, remembering back to hearing Kurt on the phone with another man he had never heard of before and the mention of Sam also joining them. Don’t get them wrong, neither boy had anything against Sam but they were both aware of the longing glances he tended to send Kurt when he thought neither of them were looking. Blaine and Sebastian had always made it clear to the blonde haired boy that Kurt was theirs whether it be through obviously placed hickeys or by pulling the boy onto one of their laps in the middle of his conversation with the bottle blond, sometimes even resulting in kissing the slender boy until he melted into one of them. But if tonight’s events had done anything, it had opened up the idea to Sam that Kurt may no longer belong to the boys as he did before and this thought made Blaine seethe in his mind.

Both boy’s jaws clenched as they reached the same conclusion and they felt the sudden urge to mark and claim every patch of skin on the ethereal boy’s body, to make him writhe beneath them until he repeated their names like a mantra. They wanted to watch as Sam noticed the marks planted all over their angel’s body and see as he realised that Kurt was theirs and that he stood no chance of making the boy his own.

But now there was another man they had to be aware of? Someone who Kurt felt comfortable enough to tell his news about his work to and someone he trusted enough to take him clubbing without the normal protection of his two boyfriends. That did not sound good to either of the dark haired boys.

“Who did you dance with Kurt.” Blaine growled instead, this time it was no longer a question but a demand and Blaine watched with a lustful gaze as Kurt seemed to shiver under their intense stare.  
“Only with friends.” Kurt stated, aware of how tense both boy’s had suddenly become at the idea of him dancing with other men. Sebastian growled at his response and ran his slender finger down the leg of the boy placed in front of him. “Which friends were these?” He asked, feeling Blaine sit up slightly at the question, also desperate to hear his boyfriend’s reply.

“Only Dani and Santana.” The pale boy murmured, his voice hesitant as Blaine’s hand continued to draw patterns on his thigh, his grip becoming tighter as he asked again, “And what about the boys Kurt. Which boys did you dance with?” His voice was dangerously low now as he shuffled closer to the shirtless brunette.

“My friend Elliot from the band.” Kurt said, his shoulders still tense as Blaine continued to run his hands across his thighs. Sebastian’s fingers curled around the boy’s porcelain face as he forced their eyes to meet and Kurt sucked in a breath at the intensity that his green orbs held.

“And Sam” He whispered, his eyes staring at them defiantly, almost begging for them to prove him wrong as he leant backwards against the pillows. Blaine’s hands stilled their movement on his legs, waiting for Sebastian to make the first move, only to be interrupted as Kurt began to talk again.

“Not that it matters at all because if you’re both about to go crazy possessive boyfriend on me then I will leave this apartment right now.” His blue eyes were ablaze with heat as he raised an eyebrow at the two kneeling boys. Sebastian clicked his tongue in response, obviously unsure of how to continue the conversation without letting his jealousy seep through.

It was then that Blaine noticed Sebastian’s hand which was still carefully cupping their boy’s face as he ignored the defiant glint in the brunettes eyes. Blaine reached forward to hook an arm around Kurt’s waist, drawing him closer to the them both and smirking at his angel’s sharp intake of breath.

“We know we’ve been bad Kurt and we’re sorry. We don’t deserve your forgiveness yet but I can promise we’ll make it up to you.” Sebastian said, his voice a soft insistent purr as he rubbed smooth circles into the porcelain skin of the boy’s cheek.

Kurt bit his lip as the boy’s both inched closer towards him, he liked the attention and the lust filled gazed but he could only remember the promises he had made to himself earlier that day. He did not want for the two boy’s to have their way with him, only to assume his forgiveness and return to the way things were before. Sebastian was right, the two boys had to earn his forgiveness and in order for that they had to prepare themselves for a time of grovelling.

Kurt slowly removed the hand which had been cupping his cheek and shrugged off the other which was still clutching his thigh. It took all of his willpower to remove himself from the heated touches but soon he was sitting primly on the edge of the couch, the two boys still kneeling with identical frowns gracing their faces.

“No.” The boy said simply, brushing stray strand of chestnut hair behind his hair. Sebastian was first to react, his eyes widening as he stood up to move closer to Kurt, only to have the boy back away from him once more. Blaine sensed his confusion and stood up to stand beside his boyfriend, staring at Kurt as the slim boy squared his shoulders and raised his chin once more.

“This is not how this is going.” He continued, refusing to step towards the two as Blaine reached a hand out towards him, only to lower it when Kurt shook his head, a small laugh escaping his mouth.

“What do you mean, baby?” Sebastian sighed, feeling helpless as he watched his lover pull away from them both. Deep down he knew this was their fault and not his but he couldn’t help the possessive anger unfurl in him at seeing his angel purposefully separate himself from them.

“I mean that I don’t want to hear a few empty promises, have sex and then just forgive you both like that.” Kurt said, ignoring the broken looks they both sent him at his words. 

“They aren’t empty promises.” Blaine begged quietly, hurt that Kurt would ever think that but also angry at himself sand Sebastian for putting that insecurity there in the first place. The leather clad boy merely shrugged, proving to them that he genuinely felt that way.

“How am I supposed to know that when for the last few weeks all I’ve been is ignored, forgotten and bossed around like some maid!” Kurt yelled, his anger from earlier returning but this time he ignored the pained looks from both boys as he lay himself open in front of them.

“So no, I don’t believe and I also don’t trust you.” Blaine flinched at the words, memories of his past mistakes returning. “I have never felt more used and more disgusting than I have these past few weeks and do you know what the worst part was?” Tears had began to form in his eyes now but he blinked them away, eyes trained on the ceiling as he avoided the regretful looks pinned to his face.

“The worst part was when I felt used before it was from a closet case bully who forced himself on me but this time? This time it was my two boyfriends who are supposed to love me that used me and that’s the fucked up part!” Kurt yelled, now staring into the faces of the two men he had come to love, both wearing heartbroken expression, tears leaking out of their eyes.

“But we do love you.” Blaine cut in softly, his voice sounded so defeated but Kurt could not bring himself to care as all of his pent up anger and frustration bubbled to the surface. “Well you sure have a fucking funny way of showing it.” He hissed, his whole body tense as he willed himself not to collapse to his knees and sob. 

“We aren’t like Karofsky, we would never intentionally want to hurt you.” Sebastian reasoned, trying to step forward once more but stopping when he saw Kurt’s body go rigid with the movement.

“Then prove it.” He whispered, all of the anger and resentment leaving him as the sorrow and abandonment settled in it’s place. His hands shook as he moved back towards his bedroom door and without looking back, he shut it softly behind him, the lock clicking in place set off like the beginning of a timer for the two warblers.

“We will”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever for this fandom and my first time using archive so feedback and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
